Protective eyewear in infectious environments, such as hospitals and operating rooms, is imperative to protect employees from hazardous exposure when working. Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) regulation 1910.1030 (d)(x) requires employees to wear protective masks and eyewear whenever splashes, spray, spatter, or droplets of blood or other potentially infectious materials may be generated and eye, nose, or mouth contamination can be reasonably anticipated. The regulations require the eyewear be either full length face shields or glasses or goggles with solid side shields.
Many healthcare supply manufacturers have made and sold goggles and masks, however these devices are prone to fogging and are costly. Known products are not comfortable nor do they possess the stylish appearances. They are also difficult to clean, further enhancing the possibility of exposure to infectious materials. In light of these risks, disposable protective eyewear has become more prevalent in environments containing infectious materials. These disposable glasses are typically a single unit containing a protective shield and a frame. The lenses must be disposed of in order ensure a sanitary environment, although the frame may be sterilized and reused. The ability to reuse the frame makes it more cost-effective.
Other low cost disposable eyewear products consist of a removable shield that slides on and off the frame through holes in the sides of the shield. While this does provide a cost effective solution, the holes perforated in the shield allow for passage of infectious materials through the eyewear and onto the face or into the eye. This raises issues with respect to OSHA compliance. Another hazard presented by known disposable eyewear is an opening directly above the eyes between the forehead and the frame of the eyewear. This exposes the wearer to splatters and sprays that may come from above the sightline of the wearer.